


又或冬日的蓝宝石

by vapourbug



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapourbug/pseuds/vapourbug
Summary: Damon当然发现了Graham躲着他的原因。





	又或冬日的蓝宝石

**Author's Note:**

> 是一辆面猴车。面猴。  
> 不怎么香，虽然是为了写车却不怎么像车。

**

 

“你最近是不是在躲我？”

他发现了。Graham这样想着；他的意识轻飘飘又眩晕地落在了紧贴在自己手腕上、几乎要灼伤在皮肤之下的腕骨的、来自Damon干燥掌心的热度。 **他发现了。**

“我没有。”他下意识反驳道，同时紧张地扭了扭自己的手腕。“你怎么会这么想？”

现在正值周五放学时间，三两成对的学生从他们身边经过，到目前为止，大多数人都没有把注意力过多地放在他们身上；Graham希望接下来也没有人会注意到他们。

“你已经躲了我两周了，”Damon不顾Graham轻微的不适挣扎，不断做着用自己的压迫视线捕捉Graham闪躲双眼的尝试。“我做错了什么？”

“你什么都没有做错。”Graham仍然低着头，在短暂的沉默后又突兀地为自己辩解，“我没有躲着你。”

他的确在躲着Damon。

“你那为什么不看着我这么说呢？”Damon的声音听起来有点恼火，而Graham害怕——他不愿意这样想——可是他害怕现在的Damon；也许他不是害怕Damon，随后他后知后觉地为自己作出订正，也许他只是害怕自己的秘密在Damon面前暴露。

他必须这样做；就像挨训小孩子在父亲要求看着他的双眼时不得不那样做一样——即使他害怕得发抖。

所以他看向Damon，以一种穿透他那双蓝眼睛的方式看着他。他在看着他，同时也不在看着他。

“我没有在躲着你。”Graham近乎麻木地说出这句话，然后紧紧地闭上了自己的双唇。

到底事情是怎么变成这样的呢？

Damon沉默了。尽管Graham已经再一次低垂下了自己的视线，但他仍然能感受到——他知道——Damon正盯着他，用那种他感受到过无数次的、几乎让他的肺部燃烧着消耗光所有氧气并最终剥夺他呼吸的能力的火焰的眼神，几乎像是用尽了百分百的灵魂的注视。

他不敢抬头。他不能抬头。

然后Damon扯了扯他的手，将嗓音压到他的声带所能承受最低沉的、几乎能让Graham的大脑发麻的地方。

“跟我走。”

于是Graham所能做到的，就只剩下跟着他走了。

 

**

 

Damon直接把Graham带回了自己家。

他的妈妈——他那能用魔法为他变来鲜花和羽毛的妈妈——热情地给了Graham和她亲爱的儿子一个拥抱，在Damon少有地拒绝了她的小饼干后用困惑的眼神看了Graham一眼。

Graham只能对她露出一个抱歉又紧张的微笑。他已经快要窒息了。

当Damon拉着Graham的手腕，将他拉上二楼的时候，Graham只觉得自己踩着的每一级台阶都在将他带向更深一层的地狱。

他说不清楚。

说不定Damon已经发现了。

**他肯定发现了。**

不然他为什么这么做呢？

当Graham坐在Damon的床铺上时——这不是他第一次来Damon房间；他甚至数不清这是第几次了。但这次，就连房间里的灰尘都在试图杀死他——他只能把自己的视线落在站在自己面前的Damon的袜子上。

那双袜子挪了挪，Graham被自己的想法逗趣了，那双 **袜子** 挪了挪。

然后那双腿也动了动，这句就不那么有趣了。

“Graham，你有什么事想和我说吗？”Damon在Graham面前蹲下，轻微地抬着头，用那双能吞噬所有女孩的灵魂的、让她们为止狂热发疯的眼睛看着Graham——他在这方面真的很厉害，他能让悲伤和温柔在那之中流转，并且在不知不觉种就让那样的情绪揉碎你的心脏。

“没有。”Graham小心翼翼地移开了自己的视线。

“Gra，我爱你，”Damon试探着用自己的手掌敷上了Graham紧握成拳的手背，吐出这句他已经说过了无数次地话；Graham意外地在手背上感受到了一丝丝的湿润。“Gra，我爱你，你是我最好的朋友，你可以和我说任何事情。我希望你能知道这一点。”

正因为你是我最好的朋友，Graham悲伤地在心里答复他。

“我知道。”Graham点点头，一动也不敢动自己被Damon包覆住的手。

他能感受到Damon的视线正炙热地落在他的眼睑上。他在等一个后话。

所以Graham说，“我没有躲着你。”

就是那么一瞬间的事，Damon的眼神从太阳的中心跌落向了黑洞的最深处。

“Gra，你有事情瞒着我，”Damon松开了覆盖着Graham双拳的手掌，然后将它们移向了Graham的脸颊，在短暂的等待后贴上了它们。“你可以告诉我。”

Graham没有说话。

“Gra，我爱你，”他又这样说了，就像他对无数个高年级女孩说过的那样。我爱你， **我爱你** 。毫无意义。轻浮，随意。不代表任何东西。“我爱你。”

“不要再这样说了，”Graham侧了侧头，以一种最温柔也最暴力地方式挣脱了Damon的双手。“如果你不是这个意思，就不要再这样说了。”

“……可这是真的。”Damon听起来很受伤，像被踢了一脚的小狗。一丝不可思议的愧疚爬上了Graham的大脑；但很快他得以抹去那样的愧疚。“Gra，我爱你。”

“别说了，”Graham摇了摇头。他不能承受再多这样的破事了。 **他得走了。**

所以他抬起头，看向Damon，同时一边嘟囔道，“我该走了。”

但在说完这句话后，他没能挪动自己的双腿。他不知道Damon已经露出这样的表情多久了——也许已经够久了，而且Graham却只是一直低着头，固执地无视着Damon、拥抱着自己的痛苦。

他看起来悲伤又破碎，就像是他意识到自己正在失去什么；又或是他无法得到什么。

Graham没办法让自己从这样的Damon面前离开。逃避他。离开他。 **抛弃他。**

他们之间的空气沉重漫长得就像来自于被恐龙呼吸的时代。Graham觉得自己快要窒息了。

Damon抿直了双唇，冒出的一小截舌尖紧张地为接下来的发言添加一点湿润。Graham近乎被它冲昏。

然后Damon将双臂环上Graham的脖子，将自己的脸颊紧紧地贴上了Graham的。他们的体温透过脸颊，近乎狂乱地分享与交换，直到每一丝的热度都在彼此的皮肤下找到合适的居所。

正常来说朋友之间会这样做吗？

Graham也不知道。

也许Damon知道。

Damon会知道，朋友们不这样做——

朋友们不会以这种方式亲吻对方的脖子。

Graham不敢出声，或者挪动哪怕一根手指。

他能感受到Damon的双唇，那双亲吻过无数女孩的嘴唇贴在自己的肩颈上，柔软而温暖，像情人间的爱抚。

Damon在低喃些什么。Graham不敢让自己的麻木的大脑清醒过来，就如他现在几乎不敢去辨认从他最好的朋友的唇间落下的字句。

但他还是听清了——不是什么稀奇的话语，也不是他第一次从Damon嘴中听到这句话。

但这次，他明白它所代表的意思和过去全然大相径庭。

“我爱你，”Damon又在嘟囔了，“我爱你，”就像他受诅咒的生命此刻正牵系在这上面，一旦停下，他的生命也会连同一起熄灭。“我爱你。”

空气通过鼻腔被吸进他的肺部，然后被吐出，再被吸入，被吐出。吸入，吐出。

然后Graham得以鼓起抓住Damon衣领的勇气。

他的手掌收紧，收紧，再收紧。

于是Damon吻上了他的双唇。

 

**

 

Graham不敢问为什么他会有这个东西，就像他不敢仔细思考事情是怎么发展到这个地步的。

现在他能听到很多声音，就像是涌动在他体内的肾上腺素激活了他太多的感官。

街道上自行车的橡皮轮胎碾过砾石，两个调皮的小孩在尖叫，邻居家的狗在兴奋地吠叫，Albarn女士在楼下整理着瓷碗，膝盖在棉被上挪动的摩擦声，润滑剂的盖子被Damon用拇指推开。

**咔。**

Graham不敢动。

但他必须问。

“……Damon，你要……？”他得以让自己喃喃出身。他被自己沙哑的嗓音吓到了。

显然Damon也有点惊讶。他抬起双眼——那双蓝眼睛就那样漫不经心地瞥了面前紧张的男孩一眼——然后又低垂下，继续忙起手头的事。就像坏脾气的面包店老板，在你进店后随意地瞥你一眼，让你知道，哦，他看到我了。

只不过面包店老板不会把沾满润滑剂的手指插在自己的屁股里。

“嘘。”

Graham觉得自己的心脏下一秒就会爆炸，或者撞破他的胸腔——就看谁比较坚固。

Damon耐心地把手指塞在自己屁股里动作着为自己扩张；尽管从Graham的角度，他只能看到Damon那根通红的阴茎，但这已经足以让他跌入翻江倒海的情欲之中了。

就连房间里的空气都带着色情。

Graham认为自己听到了有人上楼的声音，于是他看向Damon，但对方却像是毫无察觉——也许他的确是毫无察觉，因为他正忙于手头的紧要事——只是低垂着脑袋，让自己柔软的金棕色刘海垂落在额前。

他无法思考，他双眼发直，就像是他的视线被粘在了Damon的阴茎和手指上。

“Gra，”Damon的声音将他的理智唤回。他的声音里有笑意，“这不是你第一次看到一根阴茎吧？”

Graham能感受到自己的脸颊以疯狂的速度燃烧了起来；他的脸一定红得不行。Damon又笑了，悠闲得就像是他不是那个手指正淫荡地在自己体内抽插的人。

Damon没有再说话了，只是突然抽出了自己的手指，然后抬起那双要命的蓝眼睛看向了Graham。

所以Graham知道了。

事情是怎么发展到这个地步的呢？

“这是你，你，”Graham吞了一口口水，紧紧抿住了自己的双唇，像是这样就能杀死他那紧张导致的结巴。“你是第一次做……这个吗？”

Damon挑了挑眉，短暂地移开了自己的视线；Graham近乎有些意外地看到他的脸颊比先前叠多了一层粉红。然后他又移回自己的视线，歪了歪头，像是在说“随便你怎么想吧”，同时将自己的手掌覆向Graham的裆部。

“哈，”Damon开心地笑了一声，“我就知道我猜对了。”

“猜对什么？”Graham能听见自己的声音；紧绷得就像下一秒就会断裂的线。

“你想要我，”他冲Graham眨眨眼睛；他的双唇的每一次张合都在将Graham拖下火焰的更深处，燃烧尽他所有的理智和五脏六腑。“就像我想要你一样。”

“我们是朋友，”这话说出来的同时刺痛了Graham自己。他们是朋友；而朋友不干这种事。那他们是什么？

“是啊，我们是朋友，而且是最好的朋友，”Damon伸出舌尖，在Graham唇角舔了一下，露出他那经典的、俘虏了几个年级的女孩的困倦笑容，然后就地落下一个湿润的吻，“但是这并不妨碍我们做爱。”

Damon的手指攀附上Graham的阴茎，指尖的茧时不时无意地刮擦过某个敏感的点，当Graham再次意识到的时候，浅薄的呻吟已经开始从他唇角滑落。

Damon的体温从他的指腹和两人相接的皮肤间渡上Graham的皮肤，一路燃烧到他的胃底。Damon的手指像某种名种蓝眼长毛猫，懒惰又优雅地攀上Graham的肩膀，将他向后压去，向后， **向后** ，直至他温热的后背和疯狂跳动的心脏齐齐压上床头的柔软枕头；上面带着Damon那一头漂亮金发间的香味。

 **他总是很香** ——Graham的思绪有些飘开了—— **他总是很香** ——像是某种躲避机制；他简直不敢细想现在正在这个房间里发生的一切；他似乎应该叫停，因为他们是最好的朋友；但是Damon说了，这不妨碍他们……做爱；Damon和他一样想要这个。

Damon也想要这个。

他的心脏因为这个后知后觉的想法而一痛，喜悦的瓢虫吞噬他的心脏。

一切看起来都有些不太真实，但脸颊火烧火燎的炙热和尖声喊叫的欲望让他比任何时候都要更清晰地意识到正在发生的一切；Damon跨跪上他的双腿，那双过分漂亮的蓝眼睛低垂着，让目光和散落的金色刘海一起跌落。

Damon的手掌压在Graham的肩膀上，让全身的重量都落在了Graham双肩上。Graham难免注意到Damon皮肤；这倒不是说他以前没有见过——他的嬉皮森林里的小溪边，夏日炎热午后的泥地上，一部恐怖片后的浴室里；没什么梦幻的剧情，仅仅只是他们都被吓得不敢自己洗澡。

只是当他的全身都敷上了一层情欲的粉色时，一切似乎就变得有些太超过了。

他沉下了自己的胯部，果断将Graham的阴茎没入自己的后穴里，一声吃痛的哼声从他的喉咙深处溢出。

就像之前说过的，Graham也不知道事情是怎么发生到这一步的——他只是被动地接受一切，然后享受它。

就连在自己被操的情况下，Damon仍然能保留他的控制权；Graham不得不为此惊讶。

他用力地吞了一口口水，随着滚烫和湿润逐渐包覆他的阴茎，他的理智在一步一步地消散。

然后，“Damon？”门外传来了Albarn女士的声音。

Graham吓了一跳，如果不是在那一瞬间Damon猛地坐到了底，将Graham的阴茎彻底埋没进自己的体内，并几乎在同时吻上了Graham的双唇，这可能就是今天这场游戏的结尾了。

Damon松开Graham的双唇，用那双湿润的蓝眼睛看着Graham的双眼，皱着眉头，显然因为过快的进程而有些吃痛；Graham能感受到他激烈的脉搏紧贴着自己的柱身——也许是他自己的，他也说不准——但Damon没有动弹，只有掐在Graham肩膀上的手指让他知道他并不轻松。

但Damon对疼痛总是很有办法。

“怎么了？”他的声音听起来那么冷静，就像是他仅仅只是停下了写歌的笔，而不是刚把一根阴茎彻底插到自己屁股里。

“我得出去一趟，大概会晚点回来，你要是出门的话记得带上钥匙。”

Damon吞了一口口水，喉结在Graham眼前随之滚动了一个来回。于是他忍不住着了魔般地舔上了它，尽管他清楚在Damon妈妈还在门外的时候，他不应该这么做。他的心脏跳动得就像发了疯的牛。

Damon显然也有些吃惊，因为他扭回了自己盯着门的视线，转而将它们对上了Graham的；他的双瞳扩大到了Graham没有见过的程度，而那几乎让他看起来更漂亮了。

他真的很漂亮。Graham不记得这是他第几次悄悄在心里这样感叹了。半嫉妒，半恋眷。

“好的，”Damon将他的双唇靠向Graham的，直到他吐出的气息落在Graham的双唇上。“我知道了。”他的目不转睛地盯着Graham的双眼；有那么一瞬间，Graham分不清楚这话是对她说的，还是对他说的。

过了一会儿，门外传来了一声遥远的上锁声。

所以现在屋子里只有他们两个人了。

 

**

 

Damon毫不遮掩自己的呻吟，让Graham隐隐有些担心会不会被邻居听见。

“操，Gra，”Damon将自己的双臂圈在Graham的脖子上，汗湿的额头压着同样湿漉的刘海靠在他的脖侧，粗重的喘息和呻吟像蛊惑人心的浓雾，密不透风地包裹着他的整个大脑。他起伏着自己的胯部，将Graham的阴茎吞没、吐出、吞没、吐出。“这简直是——”他断断续续地说着，却再也没有了后话，只有无尽的喘息和高昂的呻吟。

Graham试着去吻他猩红的双唇，却总是让两人的牙齿磕在一起。

Damon笑了起来，分不清是被逗笑了还是想嘲讽Graham；但他什么都没说，只是半阖着自己的双眼，用十指拢住了Graham的脸颊，伸出舌尖舔上他的双唇，轻轻咬着他的下唇。

他的嘴唇很软，带着天生的红润，蓝眼睛，漂亮得就像一个女孩，却总是四处招惹人，为自己找来挨打的机会。Graham的手指在Damon背上摸索，直到他的指腹碰上了一块不平整的粗糙——然后是又一块，又一块。

Damon显然没有在意他的手指，只是仿佛不知疲倦地用着Graham的阴茎操着自己，让喘息和呻吟毫不受阻地跌落到空气里。

但这些伤疤刺痛了Graham；他本能——他也许能——他有机会能——他能让这些伤疤不出现在这个漂亮男孩的身上的。这是件很复杂的事。

但他本应该上前保护他的，就像Damon总是站在自己面前，为他吸引走所有的恶意和暴力。他被骂“贱逼”、“娘炮”、“基佬”，被打破唇角，擦伤手臂，甚至被烟头烫伤背部，但他只是笑着告诉Graham没关系， **一点都不疼** ，然后换了一件干净的长袖。一点都不疼。 **没关系的** 。Graham这样对自己撒谎。

他欺骗自己，告诉自己没有保护Damon的必要，因为他很强大——而且这都是他自找的，不是吗？如果他能退后一步，少说一句——

Graham会在这种时候特别讨厌自己。

这些伤疤本不应该出现在Damon漂亮的脊背上的，就像Damon本来就只是一个脆弱又敏感的男孩。

他知道他也会哭。

Damon不在Graham面前哭，但Graham总能听到；隔着一堵墙，一扇门，或者一场梦。

然后Graham突然抬起了双手，环住了Damon的肩背，然后将他向后压向了床铺。当他跌落在床单上的时候，Damon瞪大了原本紧闭的双眼，显然是被吓了一跳；他的肠壁反射性地收紧簇拥上了那根插在他屁股里的阴茎。

“操，”Damon瞪大了双眼，眼眶和脸颊因为情欲而泛着红，“Gra？”

Graham没有说话，只是抬手抹开了杂乱地贴在Damon额头上的刘海。他抿直了双唇，然后将鼻尖贴上Damon锁骨间的凹陷，将它蹭过他的珠子项链，他的喉结，轻轻地磨蹭着，然后在他的颚骨和下巴上落下了两个吻。

Damon让自己的视线紧紧地跟着他的一举一动，在Graham将自己的双唇靠向他的时候仰起脖子迎上了他的吻。

他不知道Graham现在在想什么，但他知道的是，Graham和自己一样敏感。所以这就够了。

Graham抬起双眼，看向Damon的蓝眼睛；Damon几乎从那之中看到了一丝害羞和难为情——尽管他现在正把自己的阴茎插在Damon的屁股里。

“怎么？”于是他恶作剧地发问，嘴角卷起了一个笑容。

Graham没有说话，只是又挪开了自己的视线。这实在还是感觉有些奇怪，当你正操着自己 **最好的朋友** 。

没等到回话，Damon瘪了瘪嘴，然后抬起脚轻轻踢了Graham的背一下作为敦促，“你还操吗？动一动呗？”

Graham脸颊上的粉红因为Damon的话又加深了一度。他用近乎责怪的眼神瞪了Damon一眼，然后开始挺动起自己的胯部，让每一次抽插都几乎完全抽出，再完全没入，直击他所能达的最深处。Damon的硬挺的阴茎几乎笔直地指向了自己的肚脐，因为每一次的撞击而抽动着。

他将自己的双腿环上Graham的腰部，好让自己不要滑下床铺。湿润且情色的声响混杂着呻吟和喘息，这一切都让Graham迷失。

Damon拉下Graham的脑袋，让它靠在自己脸颊旁；他积极地迎合着Graham的抽插，让每一次插入都没得更深、更深。快感在他们的胸膛、小腹，和身下汇聚，冲散他们的理智。

直到某一刻，一声高昂的呻吟从Damon喉间逃出；就像是他自己也没意识到一样，他瞪大了自己的双眼，和也同样吃惊地看向了他的Graham对视了一瞬。

Graham很快明白了缘由。Damon当然也一样，于是他试图说点什么来挽回自己的面子，“花了这么久才——”

Graham没有留给他完成自己的句子的时间和机会，而是坏心眼地对着同样的角度，近乎残忍地又用力冲撞了几下。Damon的话语被呻吟打断，于是他不得不咬紧了自己的双唇，才能勉强将过分的呻吟压成更诱人的、带着染上了些许哭腔的哼声。

他瞪着因为快感而冒出泪水的双眼，像是在责怪Graham剥夺了他的游刃有余——但他再也说不出话了；Graham总算是在这时候意识到，此时他正拥有着对Damon的绝对控制权——少见地，他对Damon， **这个Damon** ，有了控制权。

他想让他知道偶尔放下他的控制是一件无害的事。

Graham松下了自己过猛的攻势，因为前液已经开始从Damon的阴茎头部冒出，小心翼翼地滴落到了肚脐。他用双手掐住了Damon的腰，然后抬高了他的下身，让Damon的双腿架上了自己的双肩。

显然，尽管Damon似乎在这件事上经验丰富，但眼前的一切——两人相接的下身，他自己愤怒的阴茎，以及落在穴口和马眼的液体——仍然足以让他彻底羞红整张脸；毕竟十七岁的男孩仍然只是十七岁的男孩。

Graham压下自己的上半身，努力地用双唇寻找Damon的双唇，在那落下无数个吻，让自己的抽插持续地为Damon带来更深入的快感。然后他空出了自己的右手，覆上Damon无意识地开始抚慰自己的右手，抓着他的五指，和他一起混乱又失调地摩擦起他的阴茎。

 **显然一切有些超过了。** Damon仰起了脖子，呻吟开始失控地从他的喉间溢出，两粒乳头在泛红的胸膛上挺立着，流出的前液滑入Graham和他自己的手之间的空隙，粘稠、混乱又色情。

Damon知道自己快到了，所以他抬了抬自己的手指，示意Graham松开他的手，让他自己来。显而易见的是，Graham明白了他的意思；同样显而易见的是，Graham也没有松开他的手的打算。反之，Graham收紧了自己的手指，然后用拇指压上了Damon的马眼。

于是这时候，他才终于睁开自己那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，不解、烦躁又恐惧地看向Graham，试图从他的双眼里索求到一个解释。

Graham还没有厚脸皮到能将自己的意图大方自如地用话语说出来，所以他只是眯起了自己的左眼，然后冲Damon露出了一个咧嘴的笑容。Damon也被逗笑了，但是紧张让他没办法真正的开怀大笑起来。他尴尬地勾了勾嘴角，然后将自己的左手覆上Graham握着他的右手，沙哑的开口，“别，Gra。”

Graham鼓了鼓脸颊，没有继续说什么，只是压下了自己的下巴，在Damon的右眉上落下了一个吻。然后他再次抬了抬Damon的屁股，收紧了自己的右手，开始寻找起先前的角度。

他近乎病态地想看Damon哭出来。

他总得在自己面前哭一次。他没必要一直当他们之间更坚强的那个人；因为Graham同样也能保护他。

他们一样脆弱，一样敏感。同时他们也一样坚强，一样拥有保护对方的能力。

Graham没费太大的功夫就找回了那个能将Damon带向极度快感的点。他用力地挺动着自己的下身，让每一次冲撞都带着强烈目的性地压上同一个点。

Damon的呻吟变成了啜泣，气息混乱地从他的唇间和鼻腔间冲出。为了保持自己的位置，他不得不松开了自己的左手，将它勾上了Graham的脖子。他的右手仍然被Graham的手紧紧地压在自己已经完全超负荷的阴茎上；每次一的抽插都让他在痛苦和极乐的边缘游走一次。他觉得自己快要承受不住了，以至于他甚至开始低喃着恳求起了Graham。

“拜托，Gra，”他抽泣了一声，泪水在他的眼眶里打着转，“松手。”

Graham摇了摇头，然后更加用力地继续他的冲刺。Damon再不能说出更多实质性意义的句子了，只有低弱的、带着哭腔的“拜托”时不时从他双唇间模糊地落下。

最终他呛了一下；泪水从他的眼角落了下来。他的脸颊一片混乱，Graham甚至说不上来那是他的泪水还是汗水——也许都有。他的鼻尖泛着红，和他的耳尖一样。他不再恳求，只是任由自己随着每一次超负荷的抽插喘息哭泣。

Graham不知道自己还会对Damon感到心疼的时候。也许他一直都是，只是他不敢对自己承认罢了。

不敢承认他心疼Damon，承认他想要保护Damon，承认他爱恋Damon。

他松开了自己禁锢着Damon的手，然后用力地抽插了最后一次，让哭泣和喘息和泪水和精液彻底混杂在一起。

 

**

 

他忍不住悄悄地将自己的手指塞进Damon仍然黏糊糊的屁股里。

Damon不耐烦地抬手拍开了他不规矩的手指，然后扭过头对他翻了一个白眼。

“抱歉，”Graham对着Damon的脖子后因为耸起的肩膀而出现的一小块凹陷低喃着，然后在上面落下了一个讨好的吻，“我没想……”

Damon从鼻腔间哼了一声，没有理会Graham的道歉。

于是Graham开始思考自己是不是有点过分了。

“你想去——你想去，”Graham顿了顿，感觉脸颊又烧了起来，“你想去清理一下吗？”

“随便。”Damon的语气硬邦邦的。

Graham盯着Damon的脊背，有些懊恼地皱起了眉头。然后他犹豫地将自己的额头贴上了那一块凹陷；Damon挪了挪脑袋。

“抱歉，我知道我太过分了，”他低喃着，同时却因为Damon身上一场性爱后仍然残留着的香味有些昏昏欲睡，“抱歉。”

Damon没有说话。

“别生气了，”Graham咬了咬下唇，然后犹犹豫豫地继续说了下去，“我真的很喜欢你，Damon。像是，你又帅气，又聪明，又有魅力——大家都很喜欢你——不对，这不一样——啊，我当然不是说大家不喜欢你……只是——”

Graham结结巴巴地解释着，却只觉得事情越描越黑。他紧张地咬起了嘴唇，不断用尴尬的无意义音节填充着空白。

然后Damon突然笑了。轻飘飘地，一串不小心漏出的气，经过双唇的挤压突兀地诞生。

接着他翻了个身，让自己和尴尬得几乎要无地自容的Graham对视。他的双眼亮闪闪的，像夏天的大海，又或是冬日的蓝宝石。

“我也爱你，Gra，”他笑着说，将自己双唇靠向Graham的，“你是我最好最好 **最好** 的朋友。”

然后他笑着吻上他。

 

-end-

 


End file.
